Bake a Cake That is Not Fake
Bake a Cake That is Not Fake is the 2nd episode in the series. Votes Plot The episode begins with Watermelon asking Soda if he is scared about the elimination, to which Soda replys no. When Watermelon asks why, Soda replies that its because he knows he is not going to be eliminated, then Watermelon asks how he knows, Soda adds because he knows Trash is going to be eliminated, because mean people will be eliminated. Then the camera pans to Trash and Game slaps him. Sticky says it was a reccomended character. Microwave asks whats a reccomended character is, but Sticky wipes it off and proceeds to announce the elimination. Then the intro plays. After the intro, he says that they have a large audiance. The screen cuts to text on the ground saying "Our large audiance". Then Sticky says "Not that.", then the camera cuts to large text saying "AUDIANCE". Then Sticky yells "NOT THAT!", then the reccomended character bleacher along with some reccomended characters appear. After Sticky says "That's better.", the elimination starts. He proceeds to announce the prizes are mini-contestants, and also says Soda and Microwave are safe at 1 vote. Then Watermelon says that she's in the bottom two and thinks she's gonna be eliminated. Then Trash says that he will destroy the people that voted for him. Sticky procceds to announce that Watermelon is safe at 7 votes and Trash is eliminated with 17 votes. Trash wondered why people voted for him, to which Soda replied that he was mean and made them lose, which Trash understood. Sticky then told everyone to follow him to the elimination cliff, where Sticky asks Trash if he has anything to say to his teammates. Trash said yes and apoligized to his teammates. Watermelon wanted to say that they forgive him, however Microwave interuptts saying that they still hated them. Sticky then pushes Trash off the elimination cliff. Trash then falls on Cup, who was unconscious. Cup woke up and Trash asked who Cup was. Cup didn't know and Trash added that they seemed to be a Cup. Cup then has a flashback where Ball said that Cup was the greatest friend ever and Cup said thanks. Cup in reality says that his name was Cup, to which Trash replied that their strange. Then the screen cuts to Sticky, where he announces that its his birthday, as birthday music plays in the background and announces that the challange is to make him a birthday cake. Chips then suggests to the healers that they make a cupcake. Band-Aid replies that it is a great idea. Penny then asks if he has a recipe, Chips doesn't and gets worried, however Band-Aid brought Computery, who is used to search up the recipe. The scene cuts to the Anti-Trashers and Cotton Candy asks how they will make a cake without ingredients. Then Frying Pan pulls out a bag of ingredients. The team cuts to Team Trash and Soda asks what Watermelon was thinking about. She replied saying she was thinking about Trash. Soda gets mad and tells her that if next she's gonna be friends with Cotton Candy, and Watermelon apoligizes. Then the scene cuts to the Healers. Band-Aid tells Chips to get the baking pouder and the butter, and Penny to get the salt and flour, and he will go get the Sugar, Milk and Eggs. Shardy yells "WHOOOOOADEO!!!!!", and Band-Aid says that he can come with him. It then cuts to the Anti-Trashers finishing the cake, and Frying Pan says that all they have left is to bake it. Cotton Candy asks him how they will bake a cake without an oven. Frying Pan doesn't know but decides that they can fry it because He's a Frying Pan. Candy says that it sounds gross but Bowling Ball says that he's sure Sticky will like it. Then it cuts to Microwave telling Soda that they need to start the challenge. Soda agrees and asks Watermelon to get them money. Watermelon goes and does it. The screen cuts to Penny walking down a path to get the salt and flour. Quarter falls from the sky and says hello, and Penny tells Quarter to go away. Quarter then adds that he heard Penny was on this new show and that he had and come visit her. As the conversation happens, Watermelon sneaks up from behind and snags Quarter. Alone, Penny appears to feel guilty. It is unknown if she was. It then shows Chips walking down and finding the baking pouder and butter. He wonders who they belong to, but decides not to care. Then Lego Rocky walks up. Chips wonders what it was and decides to step on it. Presumably breaking his leg in the process. He screams loudly before Lego Rocky spits a green Lego Brick that hits Chips. Chips tells Lego Rocky to go away, and Lego Rocky replies "k" and leaves. Chips then goes to get the baking pouder and butter. The scene cuts to the Anti-Trashers and Frying Pan finishing frying the cake. Cotton Candy decides to give it a taste, barfing on Frying Pan. Cotton Candy then apoligizes, and Frying Pan lets Candy have a try, in which she does, and also barfs on Frying Pan. Frying Pan asks if its really that bad. Candy replies yes. It then cuts to Team Trash, with Watermelon handing Quarter to Soda. Quarter asks for help. Soda tells Microwave that they will be riding the train to the grocery store. The scene switches to Penny finding the salt and flour and bringing it with her. The scene then switches to Band-Aid and Shardy finding Milk and Egg. Milk says hello and Band-Aid tells Shardy that they are two of the three thing they are searching for. Shardy then jumps on Band-Aid and spits in Milk. Band-Aid decides to take them anyways. The scene switches to Microwave and Soda finding the subway and entering it. Then inside the subway, Tomato waits and tells Soda and Microwave that it requires one cent to pass, and Microwave hands it to them. Tomato then lets them past. It then cuts to the Healers mixing all the items together and making the cupcake. It then cuts to Soda and Microwave inside the train. The train suddenly stops and will take 3 hours to fix. Soda said that they don't have that time and that their walking. It then cuts to Sticky with Band-Aid and Frying Pan saying their done. Sticky says that only Team Trash remains, and if they don't finish soon then they will be up for elimination again. It then shows Soda and Microwave leaving the train and Microwave asking if they have to walk, and Soda replies yes. Then the train driver says that they fixed the train early. The train then runs over Microwave and Soda. It then shows Soda and Microwave being run over by the train, and Soda says they have to jump. When they do, they survive and meet Dank Tank. Dank Tank asks if they want a cake. Soda replies yes. Dank Tank tells them that it will cost one quarter. Then Soda pulls out Quarter and sells him for the cake. It then shows Sticky getting impatiant and then Soda saying that their done. Then Sticky announces its judging time. He says that first up is Team Trash. He tries the cake and gives it a 8/10. then its the Anti-Trashers. Sticky tries it and barfs on Frying Pan and gives it a 2/10. Last is the Healers. When he tastes it, he tastes saliva. He finds it discusting and isn't sure who to pick. He decides to give it a 1/10, and announces that the Anti-Trashers barley win. It then shows the Healers and Band-Aid confused before Shardy pops up on the screen and yells "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY". Cast of Characters * Watermelon * Soda * Microwave * Trash * Game (Recommended by: Davil2345YT) * Sticky * Biscuty (Recommended by: _JOK_SHO_OFFICIAL) * Fire Extinguisher (Recommended by: Sterlon) * Mixmellow (Recommended by: dannyhogan200) * Ballon (Recommended by: Makil980) * Sarna (Recommended by: Thefunguy1065) * Botton (Recommended by: Christianavai) * Acid Drop (Recommended by: LolzIsCool5) * Mailbag (Recommended by: GreenTankOfficial) * Robot Water Bottle (Recommended by: flamingburst) * Evil Shardy (Recommended by: cs928425) * Cup * Ball * Shardy * Penny * Band-Aid * Chips * Computery * Bowling Ball * Cloud (Recommended by: TheObjectShowFan) * Frying Pan * Candy * Cotton Candy * Quarter (Recommended by: jackscratches) * Lego Rocky (Recommended by: Penguin_Eee) * Milk (Recommended by: kitty-masia8) * Egg (Recommended by: TheObjectShowFan) * Tomato * Dank Tank (Recommended by: GreenTankOfficial) * Bready (Recommended by: OutragousObjects) * Scratch Logo (Recommended by: TheObjectShowGuy21) * Red Velvet (Recommended by: modricman) Notes & trivia * Bake a Cake That is Not Fake is the first episode to include a reccomended character. * Bake a Cake That is Not Fake is the first episode to have an elimination. * Bake a Cake That is Not Fake is the first episode to include voice acting. * Bake a Cake That is Not Fake is the first elimination for Team Trash. * Bake a Cake That is Not Fake is the first episode where a team loses a member. * Bake a Cake That is Not Fake is the first appearance of Cup. * In the Scratch project for Bake a Cake That is Not Fake, the rubber ball like character seen in the flashback is called "Ball". * The four cakes seen in this episode are a Choclate Cake (Who Sticky gave 8/10), a Fried Cake (Potentialy Strawberry) (Who Sticky gave 2/10) a Cupcake (With Shardy's saliva in the milk) (Who Sticky gave 1/10 because of the saliva), and a Red Velvet Cake called Red Velvet (Reccomended by: modricman). * The reccomended characters scene was animated by Thefunguy1065. * Acording to Quarter, Penny is his sister. * Before the subway scenes, the order of the teams went in a nearly perfect pattern (Healers>Anti-Trashers>Team Trash). Credit NoneOfYoBuisness *Page Edited by thelolcat12315 / IouBarLC / MarioMadness734 (MegaMarioKirby3451) | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Templates Category:Fed